A new story begins
by GabyOUATismylife
Summary: A couple of years ago something terrible happened in Storybrooke and Henry, Grace, Roland, Neal and the newest member of the family, Leia, had to leave to the Enchanted Forest. All of them changed a lot, some for the best and others for the worst. Henry is still trying to find a way to go back to his family but his adventurous sister always getting herself in trouble is not helping


Silence is usually calming and peaceful. It helps you concentrate on yourself, focusing on your own breath. But right now the last thing Henry needed was focusing on his breath, louder and heavier than ever. Instead of being calming, the silence, filled with fear, was oppressing him. Regina squeezed his hand at every sound. Seeing his powerful mother shaking, who usually could handle anything with magic, made him afraid even more. "Maybe heroes didn't always win after all", thought Henry. If only Snow was here to tell them to have a little faith. But she wasn't.

Henry wished he could do something. The worst part was that they were either all waiting to be killed or for someone to come tell them everything was over. He wished he would have gone with the others even if he knew it was way dangerous out there. He looked at the people around him, hoping to find a comforting smile somewhere. Grace was playing nervously with the sleeve of her shirt. He was lucky that one of his moms was under the docks with them. However Grace's only family, her dad Jefferson, was out there in the danger. Grace looked at Henry and, seeing her teary brown eyes, he grabbed her hand with his free one to reassure her. She managed to smile a bit to silently thank him. Henry then looked at Roland, asleep in Robin's arms. Regina used a powder to make him sleep for a couple of hours. How Henry wished he could have some too. But he had to stay strong and keep hope, even it was right now harder than ever. Besides, they had to keep the sleeping powder for the little ones. Henry observed two years old Neal sleeping peacefully in his stroller beside the newest member of the family, all wrapped up in her knitted wool blanket.

The sound of footsteps above them startled everybody: someone was on the dock. Robin grabbed Regina's hand as she stood up.

-What are you doing?, he whispered.

She looked sadly at him and pressed his fingers.

-Whatever happens, all of you have to stay here.

Henry and Grace shakily nodded and Robin kissed Regina's hand before letting it go. Fireballs in hands, Regina slowly came out of their hiding place. Henry closed his eyes and held his breath. Suddenly, they heard the noises of a flying fireball and a male voice.

-STOP! Regina it's me!

-Killian?! What the hell are you doing I could have killed you!

-Yeah I noticed that! But no time for apologizes!

-Killian!

Henry ran to his stepfather, hoping he was bringing good news. Killian immediately bended down to him and grabbed his shoulders.

-Henry there's not much time left and I need you to listen to me very carefully.

The boy quietly nodded, a bit worried by the intensity of his stepfather's glance. Before Killian could continue Robin, still carrying Roland, and Grace, pushing the stroller to the docks, approached.

-What's going on out there? Do we still need to hide?

Killian and Regina exchanged a glance. She then shook her head at him, like he just told her horrible news telepathically. "That can't be good." thought Henry.

-No, Regina almost screamed. We said this was only our last resort! There has to be another way!

-There isn't! You think I agree with this?! But we have to give them their best chance…

Henry looked at Grace, hoping she'd have answers, but she didn't seem to understand anything of what Regina, Robin and Killian were talking about either. Killian then reported his attention to Henry. He looked at him right in the eyes and took a deep breath. What he was going to tell him didn't seem easy to say.

-Henry, I want you to take the Jolly Roger and leave with the other children.

-What?! But how can I…

Before he could finish Killian held out a little transparent object.

-With this.

Regina snatched it from his hands to make sure what he just took out from his pocket was real.

-How did you manage to find a magic bean?

-It's complicated but let's just say we're lucky to have a redhead mermaid on our side.

-Ariel is in Storybrooke?

-Not anymore but she says Hi.

-Yeah like I'm going to believe that.

-Killian you want me to leave to the enchanted forest?! But I can't just…

-You can do it Henry! You've become a great sailor and I couldn't be prouder! I know I can trust you to do this.

-What about Mom and Robin?

-We need them here but Ariel and Eric will be waiting for you in the enchanted forest.

-But Killian I can't just leave all of you here!

-Don't worry lad. If there's one thing I learned about this family is that we always find each other no matter what. Right?

Henry slowly nodded. He knew Killian was trying to make him smile but just the thought of leaving his home and his family behind broke his heart.

-Just promise me something lad.

Killian marked a pause and looked intently at Henry.

-Promise me you'll take care of your sister.

Killian headed to the stroller beside Grace. Carefully he took the sleeping baby wrapped up in the knitted wool blanket in his arms. He looked at her beautiful little face, trying to memorize it and gave her a goodbye kiss on her tiny forehead. Henry never saw such love and sadness in his stepfather's eyes.

-I love you Leia, more than anything.

Tears started to slowly fall down Killian's cheeks as he put his daughter in Henry's arms. Seeing the fearless and strong pirate cry profoundly shocked the teenager. This heartbreaking scene made him realized that even if leaving his family behind was the last thing he wanted to do, he had to do it, for the sake of Leia.

-I promise I'll always be there for her.

Killian took off his necklace and put it around his daughter's neck

-Make sure she keeps this. So I'll always be with her.

Henry heard a sobbing noise and turned to see his mother Regina crying like he never saw her before. He hugged her as hard as he could with his free arm.

-I love you Henry, never forget that.

-I won't. I love you too mom.

Regina put the magic bean in his hand and kissed him on the cheek. Robin hugged Roland really hard and put him in the stroller besides Neal.

-What will I tell him when he wakes up?

-Tell him we'll see you again. We have faith in you

-And I, you.

On those words, Henry, holding Leia, got on the Jolly Roger's deck with Grace, pushing the stroller with Roland and Neal sleeping. Like he had done this his entire life, Henry grabbed the wheel and set sail. He threw the magic been in the sea and he headed to the big portal who just appeared in front of them. Tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at Storybrooke one more time and waved at Regina, Robin and Killian, three people he knew he'd miss terribly.

Killian may have been through a lot in 300 years but never had he done harder thing than let his daughter leave just in front his eyes, without the guarantee he'll ever see her again.

 **I wonder if I'm going to look at this tomorrow and ask myself "WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING THIS SUCKS!?" because it's like 2 am right now….**

 **Anyway this is the first chapter of my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me x) I know I'm far from being a good writer but I really wanted to write this so here it is! The next chapter is going to be probably about 15-16 years from now.**

 **Every review is happily welcomed! :) Feel free to pinpoint some mistakes so I can correct them! Like I said, I'm not the best writer around! Hope you liked it! 3 xxx**


End file.
